Feliz Aniversario, Professor
by Countess of Slytherin
Summary: Severus sempre odiou sua data de aniversario, mas esse ano ele mudará de ideia. Escrita para comemorar os 54 anos do Mestre de Poções.


**FELIZ ANIVERSARIO, PROFESSOR**

**_by Countess of Slytherin_**

_Shipper: Severus Snape / O.C. - Gênero(s): Romance, Lolicon. - Classificação: K+ _

_DISCLAIMER: Nada disso me pertence, tudo isso é da J.K. Rowling. Apenas a O.C. é de minha autoria. Fic feita sem fins lucrativos, visa a diversão. BOA LEITURA!_

* * *

><p><strong>NOTAS DA AUTORA<strong>

Essa fic é dedicada ao nosso mestre de poções referido :3 Feliz aniversário Severus.

* * *

><p>Severus acordou muito irritado naquela manhã. Odiava aquela data. <em>"Por que as pessoas tinham que comemorar essa data?"<em> pensava ele. _"O que tinha em especial em ficar mais velho_." Aquela data para ele era só mais um dia comum, não tinha nada de diferente dos demais.

Levantou da cama a contra gosto. Tomou um banho; vestiu suas habituais vestes pretas e sua capa. Olhou no espelho antes de sair, respirou fundo. Hoje seria um dia difícil.

Saiu de seus aposentos e foi em direção ao salão principal. O caminho foi fácil, sem nenhuma intromissão. Quando virou o corredor viu a diretora indo em sua direção.

- Severus! – Minerva o chamou.

Severus respirou profundamente.

- Estava a caminho de seus aposentos para lhe parabenizar. – disse ela com um sorriso.

Ela se aproximou dele e o abraçou.

- Depois venha a minha sala pegar seu presente. – continuou ela – Severus mude essa cara, hoje e um dia especial.

**[...] [...] [...]**

O café da manhã não tinha sido dos melhores. Severus estava ainda mais irritado. Todos os professores vieram o parabenizar. O mestre de poções odiava isso; abraços, felicitações. Para ele tudo aquilo era pura falsidade, é claro que agora ele era um herói de guerra, mas todos eles sempre o odiaram.

Estava em sua sala nas masmorras esperando a ultima turma daquele dia, Sonserina e Grifinória, ultimo ano.

Assim que todos os alunos chegaram, ele começou a aula. A aula foi normal, para ele. Para os alunos, ela estava sendo um martírio, o morcegão das masmorras estava com um humor péssimo, e descontava sua raiva nos alunos.

Quando a aula terminou, todos os alunos foram saindo, menos uma sonserina.

Severus assim que percebeu que a sonserina estava na sala se virou. Celine Ward, esse era seu nome, a menina que estava em seus pensamentos. Seus cabelos castanhos claros e seus olhos avelãs o perseguiam.

Ele sabia que nunca teria chance, quem escolheria ele? Um homem marcado com a guerra, além de ser mais velho.

- O que continua fazendo aqui, senhorita Ward? – perguntou.

- Vim desejar-lhe feliz aniversario, professor – disse ela sorrindo para ela.

Severus não soube o que dizer, não esperava isso dela.

- Também vim trazer-lhe um presente. – disse ela o pegando na mochila.

Severus pegou o embrulho e o abriu, nele continha um exemplar de "As mais Secretas Poções: Edição de Colecionador".

- Como a senhorita conseguiu esse livro? – disse ele impressionado – Obrigado. Esse livro e raríssimo.

- Por isso sabia que o senhor iria gostar.

- Agora que a senhorita me entregou o presente, quer falar mais alguma coisa?

- Na verdade são dois presentes. – disse ela sorrindo novamente.

- Então qual e o outro? - disse ele curioso.

Assim que ele terminou de falar isso ela pulou nele e o beijou, Severus teve alguns segundos para sair do susto inicial e retribuir o beijo.

Os dois tiveram a impressão que o tempo parou quando estavam se beijando, tão próximos um do outro.

Assim que beijou, cessou ela o olhou sorrindo, ele percebeu que ela estava um pouco vermelha.

- Feliz aniversario, professor. – disse ela saindo da sala.

Assim que ela saiu deixou o mestre de poções com um sorriso no rosto. "_Até que não era ruim fazer aniversario."_ pensou ele.

**Fim.**

* * *

><p><strong>NOTAS FINAIS<strong>

_Sabe o que deixaria essa autora feliz? Comentários :D_  
><em>E ai? Você acabou de ler esse capitulo não é? Comentar não doí nada ;D<em>  
><em>Se tiverem sugestões, criticas ou elogios podem mandar.<em>  
><em>Aguardando reviews. Beijos :D<em>


End file.
